Shaved ice is used in great quantities for various drinks or refreshments and has uses other than this too numerous to note. In the preparation of quantities of shaved ice, it is necessary to gradually feed a block of ice into a mechanized shaver mechanism. If gravity feed is used, it is generally erratic. Erratic ice feeding occurs because the ice block is initially quite heavy, and the mechanical jarring or vibration that occurs tends to break or otherwise defeat the feed mechanism. Where the block of ice is fed vertically, the shaved ice that results is of inconsistent quality. The absence of a smooth feeding procedure regrettably shaves the ice too fine, and, when a surge of force is applied to the block, the shavings are perhaps too coarse, and they tend to bind the shaver mechanism. Smooth ice shaving is achieved by application of smooth and steady feeding of an ice block against the ice shaving mechanism.